


Bump in the Night

by Whedonista93



Series: Spooky Season 2020 [9]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonista93/pseuds/Whedonista93
Summary: The Winchesters get unexpected help slaying what they think is a vengeful spirit.
Series: Spooky Season 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958881
Comments: 17
Kudos: 118





	Bump in the Night

Darcy flips her stake over the back of her hand, idly whistling an old Kansas tune.

“Shit,” she hears someone mutter. “Is someone else in the cemetery?”

“Whoever it is has good taste in music,” another voice answers.

Darcy grins and whistles louder.

“Focus, Dean!” The first voice admonishes.

Darcy rounds a corner, then tucks herself into the shadow of a tree, watching the two men. She considers telling them the grave is empty, but… well, it’s a hot summer night and she can see their muscles even through their t-shirts. She doesn’t get to enjoy it for long before she catches sight of the vampire attempting to sneak up on them through the trees. She has to admit, she’s impressed with their reflexes. The vamp jumps the taller of the two, and he manages to throw it off his back before it sinks its teeth into his neck, and the shorter is unloading the clip of what looks like a .45 into its chest before it even lands.

Unfortunately, it gets back up.

“That all you’ve got?” The vampire snarls.

“Are you freakin’ kidding me?!” The shorter demands.

Darcy pushes away from the tree. “Hey ugly,” she spins her stake into a fighting grip, “why don't you come pick on someone your own size?”

“Look, ma’am,” the taller of the two holds his hands up. “Maybe you should-”

Darcy rolls her eyes. “If you’re about to say ‘leave this to us’ or any variation thereof, just stop now. I’ll be with you boys in a minute.” She holds her free hand out to the vampire. “Can we get this over with?”

“Lady!” The shorter calls. “You are not gonna be able to gank a ghost with a wooden stake.”

Darcy ignores him, rolls out of the way of the charging vampire, then shoots to her feet and stakes it in the heart through the back. She tucks her stake into her jeans and turns back to the men. “Hi.” She waves. “I’m Darcy.”

“Uh, Sam,” the taller says, “and my brother Dean. That… uh, that shouldn’t have worked.”

Darcy gives them a Look. “You boys are pretty, but you’re kinda stupid, huh?”

“Sorry, what?” Sam blinks.

Darcy raises a brow. “Why wouldn’t a stake work on a vampire?”

Dean points toward the grave they were digging. “He was a ghost. We should’ve had to salt and burn his bones.”

Darcy closes her eyes and holds out her hands. “Hold on.” She opens her eyes. “Why did you think he was a ghost?”

Dean shrugs. “Had all the signs of a vengeful spirit. Died, then a bunch of people who knew him started seeing him again, then ended up dead.”

“Right,” Darcy drawls. “Or a vampire who woke up with a grudge and enough self-control not to go right for the throat.”

“Okay, say we believe you,” Sam says. “Vampires still don’t dust like that.”

Darcy pulls out her stake and flips it over her hand again. She winks. “They do when you’re a Slayer.”

Dean snorts. “Slayer?”

“Mm,” Darcy hums. “Vampire Slayer is the actual title, but we kill just about everything that goes bump in the night.”

Sam looks wary. “So what makes you different from other hunters?”

Darcy shrugs. “We’re literally born for it. There’s prophecies and everything. We’re stronger, we’re faster, we see better, we hear better, etcetera.” 

“For real?” Dean asks.

“For real.”

Dean grins. “Cool.”

“If this is a thing, why haven’t most hunters heard of Slayers?”

Darcy cocks her head to the side. “Dean and Sam, right? Winchester, I’m assuming?”

Dean shrugs. “Maybe.”

Darcy smirks. “You guys are actually kinda notorious for not playing well with other hunters, so how would you know what they know?”

Dean snorts. “Snarky.”

“But am I wrong?”

“Not really,” Sam admits.

Darcy grins. “Maybe I’ll tag along with you guys for a while. Show you what you’re missing out on.”

Dean leers good naturedly. “I could be convinced.”

Sam holds a hand up and pulls his phone out. “Hold that thought.” He dials and lifts the phone to his ear. “Bobby... yeah, no, done. No thanks to us, actually. What do you know about Slayers?” He steps away.

Darcy kindly pretends she can’t still hear the whole conversation.

“Verdict?” Dean asks when Sam rejoins them.

Sam shrugs. “Bobby says if we’ve got a Slayer willing to help us out, we’d be idiots to turn her down.”

Darcy claps. “Oh, this is gonna be fun!”


End file.
